As is it common knowledge, handbags for female usage present a variety of models and constructive projects which may have influence from, not only stylish, but also due to material used in its manufacturing (leather, fabric, natural and synthetic fibers, etc.)
Summarizing, handbags belonging to state of art present, as a rule, a complex way of building and that, independently of the esthetical draw of the piece as a whole, do not allow possibility that the user may eventually substitute some of its main parts, thus changing its style, or in other words, once established the basic draw of the handbag, and having it been manufactured, the final product cannot be changed afterwards according to the consumer desire.
Current state of art contemplates an exemplar of a handbag known as “Bermuda Bag” which is essentially formed by one piece or body in a bag shape (main structure), which, in its opening or “mouth” presents borders with snap closure or similar that allow these borders to be folded around a structure in a shaft shape that integrates one piece (of two pieces) that acts as a handle.
The mentioned kind of handbag, although it allows separation between piece in a bag shape and pieces that act as handles, do not contemplate a form of building that makes it possible to use a variety of handle models that, together with the piece in a bag shape, may result in the possibility of a composition of models with a variety of styles.
This limitation prevents the handbag article to be acquired by consumer and afterwards it may suffer adequacies to consumer desire, such fact that limits the philosophy of using this kind of item.